Family Bonds
by Meister der Zeit
Summary: A man left as a empty shell of his former self. Attempting to end his life and join his family, he is saved by an unknown person from his past. Will he live? Or does his family call to him to strongly. Rating might change later on.
1. Chapter 1

A Deadric armed figure opened the door to Breezehome. He walked further into the home, ignoring the stairs, and headed to the room in the back. The figure stared at the bed, with a mind full of memories. He released the straps holding his gauntlet and watched it fall to the floor. He slumped into the chair next to the bed and pulled out Mehrunes' Razor with his still armored hand. He placed the cold sharp edge of the blade on his forearm and took a deep breath.

Maybe this would be the day, seven years after the mistake, seven years after he lost his family, seven years of pain, seven years of trying to kill him self with this same dagger in this same spot, that he would finally succeed at joining his family. He pulled the dagger down his flesh and felt it effortlessly tear open his flesh. He felt the familiar wet, warm liquid leave his veins and drop on to his armored leg. He clenched his fist as he felt the sharp pain. His mind fogged and he felt as if this time he had succeeded at what he was trying to do. But that moment was short lived. The dagger fell from his grasp and clattered onto the floor, both stained with his blood, and his mind started to go blank. He knew this feeling, it was from shock not death. Damn his werewolf blood. He will have to suffer another year, with out his family. He slid off the chair and onto his hand and knees. The weight of his armor caused his arm to buckle, forcing him onto his side. He watches the blood flow from his arm and hopped that he would bleed out before his wolf could heal him. As he faded in to darkness he heared the door to his home open.


	2. Chapter 2

Darkness was nothing new to him. He lived in it for the past seven years. But this darkness was new to him. It was full of hushed voices, talking in different accents and tones. Words where being said but he was not able to make out what they meant. He felt an aching pain in his arm where the dagger cut. A cool dampness spread over his forehead and arm easing the pain slightly. He focused on the damp cool and slowly the pain stopped. He felt something cool rest on his cheek. After a moment he realised it was a hand. Small and soft. A soft pressure rest over his cut arm and a warmth spread over it. He recognized the feeling as healing magic. His skin slowly closed itself and his blood flowed normally once again. A blanket of new darkness enveloped him and he let himself slip into the unconscious world.

He opened his eyes and a wave of confusion clouded his mind. He tried to push himself up but a sharp pain in his arm made him lay back down and hold his arm. He looked at his and saw bandages wrapped around it. Clarity finally struck him. He had come to his home late at night, stared at his daughter's bed and tried to end his life, but like the other times he has tried, it failed. He was out of his armor and covered only by his small clothes.

Someone had entered his home just before he lost consensus, and apparently saved him. He heard a clatter from the ground floor under him, and slowly got up. He opened the night stand next to the bed and pulled out a pair of basic cloth trousers. After he put them on, with some difficulty, he walked out of his bedroom and looked over the small railing. A fire was lit in the center pit, a chair was placed in front of it, the pit that had not been used in years had steam coming from it filling the home with the smell of clam chowder, and standing over the pot was a person. He looked closer and saw the dark skin and pointed ears. With a bored interest he recognized the person as a female dark elf. Her hair was white and long. She wore black and red robes with a hand print on them. He walked down the stairs and sat at the table, not bothering to be quiet. The dunmer turned and placed the bowl infront of him. He started to eat as she sat down with her own bowl. She stared at him with red eyes. He lazily stared back with half closed yellow ones.

"Listener." Her smooth voice filled the space between them.

"Gabriella."

A/N: Yes this is going to be a slightly AU of Skyrim. I will post the chapters as I get them done. Sorry for any grammatical and spelling errors.


End file.
